A Stolen Past, A Fleeting Future
by ludwigsgirl97
Summary: Cassandra nightingale lives in a world where magic is rare, coveted and feared. Having strong magic she flees to the demensional witch for help and joins the TRC quad in exchange for her past. With no memories, she starts anew and catches the eyes of a very attractive ninja. But don't think her persuers will give up that easily. Read to find out if she makes a clean get way!
1. Chapter 1

So this is a TRC fic, now that my hetalia and DA fics are closing, I'm starting this one. Anyone who has read my long fics before knows that the main character will be an OC, or as close to main character as you can get. In the words of Juliezeegreat on youtube, it's the Syoran channel:All Syoran, all the time. Please enjoy, and reveiw with any critisizms you may have.

* * *

Cassandra Nightingale ran through the empty streets of her world. That was her life. Running. Her red hair was cut above her shoulder and parted to the left, hanging over her eyes as much as possible. They identified her as a magic-user. The glowing blue was a dead give away, and magic was nearly extinct in her world after a massecre of fear and insolence. She wore standard clothing for her world, a skin tight top, made of streatchable material with an oval neckline and long sleeves. On the bottom was similarly made leggings, but with a sort of skirt with the sides missing, hanging to her knees and begining at a belt at her waist. In the dark of the night, she tried to calm her heavy breathing. While many people were after her for her powerful magic, one defanatly stood out as the most persistant. Jarian and his gang. He knew just what she could do because he was also a magician, though nowhere near as powerful.

She had heard of something that may be able to help her. A spell that took you to the world of the dementional witch, a woman who could grant wishes. She had nothing to leave behind, as Jarian had killed her family, her parents and two twin baby brothers, and she didn't really have time for friends. She would like to stay and wreak her horrid magical revenge, but she was outmaned, and cumulitivly outgunned. She had no chance and she knew it. Better to run and prevent them from getting even stronger with her magic. She did, however, need a staff for magic like this, and those were nearly impossible to come by. She had to sneak into a museum and snatch an antique, being why she was currently being chased. At the word of somone stealing a staff, Jarian had been all over it, meaning he sent his lackies to do everything while he sat on his rear and watched from his scrying stone.

She heald up the staff and drew the runes, hoping that it would work. She was running out of places to hide, and She knew he would follow her anywhere in the world. She couldo nly hope that he wouldn't follow her to other worlds. She was engulfed by a gelatinous red substance, covering her completly. She allowed the magic to work, and when it fell away, She was definatly somwhere else. She was in a strange courtyard, with a very tall woman, a blonde man wearing odd robes, and a raven haired man with a sword and clothing more similar to her own, though that eadband just looked rediculous. To the right were two teenagers with brown hair, one a boy and one a girl, also wearing strange clothing. She took this as a good sign.

"So nice of you to finaly show up."The tall woman said, and from her tone of authority she must be the demensional witch.

"I don't suppose you could give me a "get out of my world free card, do you?" She asked, smiling.

"No, not really. I can make a deal, however. Something of equal value."

"That might be hard. I don't really get attached to things much anymore." The red hair girl retorted, and the witch just looked at her for a moment.

"I want your past, and then you can hop world with Mokona and these people." She gestured to the others in the courtyard, and a strange looking bunny thing.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You will forget everything about your past, unable to get it back."

"Deal. What use is the past?" She grinned, though she was cryign inside. Her memories were the only place that her family was still alive. The only place where she wasn't running. Now it would all be gone, and so that she could be lazy. She hoped that her parents, wherever they were, understood. She sent a silent prayer to them before she couldn't remember how.

"Well then, I suppose you should all start your journey now."The witch said, and they all grouped together as Mokona opened his mouth, and they were sucked into the portal it created. As she passed through, her memories were erased, and all that was left was a blank whiteness.

* * *

"What happened?" She asked as she groaned awake. She was in the middle of the street, and there were four strangers around her, looking at her expectantly. "Do I know you people?"

"Not really, no. We are breif aquantances, though, and currently stuck together." The blonde one said. "My name is Fai, by the way."

"I see, sort of, and who's the broody one over there?" said darked haired brooder hmphed and looked away.

"That's Kuro-poo. He doesn't talk much." Fai said, and the largest man seemed to be angered by this.

"My name is Kurogane! KA-RO-Ga-NE!" He shouted, and she shrugged.

"No need to yell, Kuro-poo." She said, turning to the children.

"My name is Syoran, and this is Sakura."He said, gesturing to the girl beside him. She assumed they knew each other, since they were wearing similar clothing.

"Mokona is Mokona!" The strange creature said, bouncing around.

"What's your name?" Syoran asked, looking at her for an answer. She thought for a moment and realized she had no idea.

"I don't know. Come to think of it, I don't really remember anything. Not where I came from, who I am, or how I got here." She tapped her chin as if that would help her remember.

"Then the witch really did take all her memories." Fai speculated, and there was general agreement.

"Hey, don't you guys know to hide?The gangs are about to fight." A kid from the street said, looking at them like they were three headed frogs.

"I can handle myself, or at least I feel like I can." She said, trying to think again. Her limbs ached with the instinctual urge to do battle, and they all looked to the two groups of people about to do battle. "Something about this makes me..."She trailed off and they watched her sky blue eyes go icy, and er brows furrow. She ran forward, jumping from a building to land in the middle of the mohawk guys. They shot their strange little creatures at her, but she flared up with electricity. She went down the line, generaly whooping ass. When they started to flee, she turned a violent eye to the other group, and they ran away, too. She lept down back to the group, and seemed to analize whether or not they were a threat, giving Kurogane a second look. Then, as if it had never happened, she fell down on her face, as unconscience as Sakura, but with no conveniently devoted companion and love intrest to carry her. So they bugged Kurogane until he did it. He just growled and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

* * *

When she woke up, they were in an apartment, and She was dressed in strange clothes, at least to her. It was normal clothing for this world. A simple dress made of soft, loose fabric. She didn't like it. The others were around her in the room, and it was dark outside.

"So then, what happened after I blacked out. Who won the gang fight?" She asked ot no one in particular, though it was the quiet one who answered.

"You did. You don't remember that either?"He asked, and she shook her head.

"How did I win. I don't think I'm in a gang." She looked innocent, and everyone gave her a creeped out look. She had the innocence of a little kid, and yet she had ruthlessly pummeled dozens of men moments before.

"Well, you don't have a name right?" Fai asked, changing the subject.

"Not that I remember, no. Why?"

"How about Sky? Like your eyes." He asked, and she thought for a minute.

"That sounds fine, I guess." She answered, and he and Mokona clapped.

"Yay! Sky!" The little blob thing chanted, and she smiled again.

" How do you like my new name, Kuro-broody?" She asked, and he just hmphed again. She frowned and gave him puppy eyes.

"It's as good a name as any. It doesn't really matter." He said finaly, looking away.

"Then why do you get so angry over your name?" She prodded, and he glared at her.

"Becasue I know my name, even though none of you but the kid seem to be able to remember it."

"And now the question that's really bugging me. Who changed my clothes?" She asked, and Fai laughed.

" That was Mrs. Arisugawa. She said that you needed clothes more befitting a lady." Fai said, and she frowned.

"What was wrong with the clothes I was already wearing? She got to keep hers." She pointed, gesturing to Sakura.

"Her clothes are a lot less tight. And a little closer to what people in this country wear."

"I feel naked in this stupid thing. I can't even jump in it without everyone seeing underneath it." She complained.

"She was kind to lend it to you. It will help us look for Sakura's feather without interuption."

"What?"

"Oh that's right you don't remember. Well, Sakura has lost her memories via a bunch of feathers, so we are all going ot get them. We all wanted to travel around different worlds for different reasons, and with everyone pitching in, we could get Mokona to transport us."He definatly gave the cliffnotes version, but whatever.

"Oh. Well then."She looked at the floor, and eventualy went to sleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Sky's country-_

"What do you mean she dissapeared? We had the damn place on lockdown!" Jarian shouted, his men cowering before him as his eyes glowed blue with the magic that terrified them.

"We had her cornered, and then she just disappeared, sir. She just left in a blob of red goo. Is it some sort of teleportation spell?"

"Purhaps, but of a different sort than your thinking. She may have went to a different world, something that means she really does have all the power we think she does." He said, an evil grin appearing on his young face. His eyes flashed an angry red and the two servants burst into flames. His snow white hair reflected the flames, which created shadows on his young face.

"So then, we need to follow her. But how?" A woman asked from her seat next to him.

"I'm sure the government and their team of wizards can help us out there, since they want her just as amuch as we do. We just have to play the part of repentant citizens. We'll have Cassandra Nightingale before you can blink." He gave a dark chuckle and walked out of the room.

* * *

So this is the first and shortest chapter, and I hope you enjoyed. School is starting so I won't be able to update like I did my other stories. AP classes take a lot of time, but I'll try any way. BTW, I have two endings planned for this, and I want to know which you guys want to read. One with Sky/Cassandra and Kurogane, or a KuroFai ending? Or both? Reveiwers get virtual cupcakes!


	2. Chapter 2

"So does anyone know where the feather could have gone?" Fai asked in the streets of Hanshin the next day. Mokona had sensed one during the gang war, but it had dissapeared.

"Mabye it was in someone's kudan? I mean, there were plenty of them, right?" Sky said innocently.

"It would have to be a powerful Kudan, the feathers carry strong magic."Fai told her, and she thought for a minute, not noticing the stares that the group was giving her.

"She seemed to have the strongest Kudan there." Kurogane pointed out, voicing what they were all thinking.

"Wait, not mine! I would know if I had a feather, wouldn't I?" Shje heald up her hands defensivly.

"Just bring out your kudan, and we'll know for sure."

"I don't know how! Yesterday was an accedent! I can't have the feather!" She looked near histerics, and Syaron was about to give up and say that it was okay, but Kurogane opened his mouth first.

"I've heard of people who can only do ceartain things when they are in danger. If what she needs is danger, I can provide." He said darkly, making the other two males look at him suspiciously.

"You wouldn't hurt a woman would you? Come on, Kuro-scary stop looking at me like that. Fai, Syaron, help me..." She looked ready to cry, and again the youngest looked ready to give, but Before he could, Kurogane jumped at her. She screamed and took off, him following with a vicious grin.

"You don't think he'd actually hurt her do you?"The brown haired boy asked.

"I hope not. Getting arrested would really hurt our chances of finding the feather." Fai said, though he sounded oddly happy. Then again, that's how Fai usualy sounded.

"I'm going to follow them anyway. I can't let him hurt her, even if it is her kudan that has the feather." Fai smiled genuinly at his innocent morality, and followed the boy.

* * *

"Why won't you leave me alone! I've done nothing to you." She sobbed as he backed her into a corner.

"Because you might have something that will get us to the next world faster, and get me home." He said, but the words that echoed in her head were "You have something I want."

"You greedy bastard. Leave me alone!" She shouted, lunging forward and nailing Kurogane in the face. He stumbled back and growled.

"Finaly, now where's that kudan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you won't take me. You can cut your hair, but I know it's you, bastard!" She yelled, going to punch him again. He caught her hand and flipped her over. She scowled and her hand crackled with electricity. He jumped back his hand slightly burned and his whole body tingling. She stood, obviously pissed off, right as Syaron and Mokona arrived.

" She doesn't have a feather, Kurogane! You can stop now." The boy called, seeing that Mokona had no reaction.

"Who the hell are you, one of Jarian's lackeys? I'll kill both of you if you come any closer!" She threatened, looking like an animal that was backed into a corner by hunters. The most dangerous kind.

"We aren't Jarian, or anyone related to him. I'm Fai, remember? And this is Syaron and Kuro-poo?" The wizard smiled and spoke in a happy yet soothing voice. She still looked distrusting, her gaze flitting from male to male.

"You have red eyes, not blue."She seemed ot just be noticing this, and they watched her grow weak and fall to the floor. Fai caught her and looked at Kurogane with waiting eyes.

"I am not carrying her again!" He shouted.

"You did provoke her in the first place. And apparently your other self in her world really hurt her. It's only fair that you carry her bac kto the apartment."He said, and Kurogane sighed, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Whatever. Let's just go." He said, though the site of a scary guy like him with a young woman over his shoulder attracted negative attention, he ignored it, moving as fast as possible to get her back into the apartment.

* * *

After that, they went back out, leaving the two girls alone in the room they stayed in. They must really look like weirdo's from the outside, what with so many comatose females in their room. In the city they were greeted by the same boy they had run into the day before, and he offered to show them around the city. If nothing else they may get a hit on the feather, and wondering aimlessly didn't give them any better chance. Of course, it couldn't be that easy, though, could it? They went back to the apartment that night nad discovered that both girls were missing, gone from the building and with no one having any clue where they were.

Kurogane sighed and grumbled about how this was more trouble than it was worth, but went along anyway. The sooner they left this world and the next, the sooner he could go that was his goal, so it was fairly important that he got this over with quickly. They were out looking for the girls, when he spotted a different girl this one appearing to be someone he didn't think she could be. Tomoyo. He ran off after her with no expaination, simply abandoning his group in favor of the ghost.

* * *

"So you can't remember anything either?" Sakura asked, and Sky shook her head.

"But you know my name, did we know each other?"

"I don't think so. I don't even know my real name, they just call me sky because of my eyes. I only know yours because the brown haired kid Syaron told me."

"I see. So you have no idea where we're going either?"

"Nope, I just know that we need to find the feathers of your memories, so that you can remember things again. Aparently they're really strong, and the group we're with has a meatbun that can sense them. If we find those guys, then we can help them look for your feather." Sky said enthusiasticaly.

"That sounds hard. We don't know where they are, and we don't know this city. Maybe we should have stayed in the apartment." The younger girl said, looking a bit frightened at her lostness.

"Nonesense. We'll go back at nighttime, but why waste the daylight. We might even find the feather ourselves, then the guys would be really proud and happy!" So they both wandered about like little kids, getting more and more lost as the day progressed. As the sun was setting, they realized that neither had a clue how to get back to the apartment, and started freaking out.

"We'll find it eventualy, right?" Sakura tried to stay positive, but both girls were scared. So scared they didn't notice the two mohawked figures arguing only a few meters away.

"Hey, little ladies."The fat one said nervously, staring at Sky as if she would rip out his organs.

"Hello, may we help you?" The red head said, looking at him curiously. He seemed to sigh in releif.

"Well, no, but we can help you. We're from the tourist company, and would like to give you a free tour of the city."The tall one said, bowing slightly.

"That sounds nice, how about it, Sakura?" Sky smiled at her friend who nodded. They both went off after the men, following them through the city. They were even treated to pancakes! Something that Sky liked more for the sweet syrup that went on it that the actual food, though Sakura ate hers dry. Afterword, they made their way around the rest of the city, ending up at a warehouse under a red cresent moon.

The fat man yelled something that neither girl really could put together, and threw open the door.

"Where is everybody?" He said, and they assumed that there was supposed to be some sort of tour guide gathering, but they were all late or somthing. Then he picked up a letter and found out that in fact this man was the boss, but his people thought he was too weak. Sky knelt down beside the man and smiled.

"What are you smiling about, it's all your fault." He said, tears welling in his shaded eyes.

"Then I'm sorry, Mr, but you know, at least you have your memories of them, and if you can prove to them that you're strong, then maybe you can get them back." She kept smiling as Sakura knelt down next to her.

"And you're still alive, which means you still have plenty of new opportunities to find for yourself."

"I guess you're right. Thanks you two." He said, looking up with a smile.

"We should be thanking you, silly. We got a free lunch, and a free tour." Sky said, helping the man up.

"Look at that moon, Sky. Isn't it pretty?" Sakura said, and she nodded, as they both gazed at the red moon.

After a while, they saw that the boss had left, and they couldn't find him, though the other guy was there. Suddenly, Sakura started walking up the rig, getting higher and higher. Sky followed her, trying to make sure she was okay. She was an adult, however, so se had to take care of Sakura, who was just a kid. Even when she called the girl's name and told her to stop, she kept going, until they were at the highest ledge of the rig, and Sky was ironicaly afraid of heights.

"S-sakura, can we go bakc down now? They moon isn't any closer like this, in fact I think I like that veiw better." She said, her red hair blowing out of her face slightly.

"But look at how the moon reflects off of the water here, it's really pretty." The little girl smiled and stepped to the very edge, looking very close to simply stepping off. Sky was ready to have a stroke when a man with a long ponytail and a giant flying stingray came up, holding out a hand.

"You two ladies love the veiw, don't you." Sakura nodded, and Sky looked close to tears. "Well, at least you do. Come, on, I can take you to a place with an even better veiw."

"No, Sakura. I'm the adult, and I tell you no getting on to flying sea creatures with strangers." Sky said, but the girl did anyway. The man looked at her, and she got on the kudan as well, though she really didn't want to.

When they landed, they were on a giant ledge, and Sky was hyperventalating. She was gripping the stone like she'd spontainiously combust should she let it go. Sakura and Shogo, however, were just enjoying the veiw it gave of the city as well as it's outskirts. until of course Sakura jumped off of the ledge, saying something about her feathers. Sky freaked out and jumped after her, only realizing on the way down that Sakura could apparently fly, and she couldn't. She was about to scream when something caught her, and she looked down to find a unicorn, though it crackled with electricity. She smiled at her kudan and told it to follow Sakura. It did as it was told and they watched her fall, only to be dramaticaly saved by Syaron.

"I missed you guys! I was so scared! Sakura wouldn't stop going into dangerous situations!" She said, choosing Kurogane to latch onto for some reason. He tried to peel her off, but she wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me, woman!" He shouted, tried to push her away without hurting her.

" But Kuro-poo is soft and warm!" She defended, only getting angrier at being described with such un-warrior-liked adjictives.

"I'm neither of those things, get the heck off!" She finaly released him, though the eye he could see clearly looked really sad, which made him feel like an ass. They all went back to the apartment, Syaron carrying Sakura, and Sky walking for once.

* * *

So that's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed and will reveiw.


End file.
